User talk:Yuri Bara
Welcome~ Plan on saying hi? Make sure to leave your signature at the end of your message, so I know who you are and if I'm replying late. For ease of access, adding a heading is recommended. Thanks for stopping by and I'll be sure to reply as soon as I come on :) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Yuri Bara page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 20:41, April 28, 2014 (UTC) KonoHana Hi Yuri-san, welcome to NCW^^. The page for KonoHana has been restored ( it was already made ). Feel free to add to the respective sections and add fanarts to the galleries if you like. But also remember to source your arts. Thanks for the message and I hope you enjoy the wiki :) ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 21:26, April 28, 2014 (UTC) There was originally a KakaHina page but it was deleted due to the lack of supporters from the fandom. Is it alright if you send me a link of a 'clubgroup' or so? I'd love to bring it back up^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 01:46, May 8, 2014 (UTC) HayaYuu Hmmm.. We actually need to discuss that again. Well, for now, I'm gonna move the unoficiall info to The Couple tab and change the UnOfficial ta into quotes. You can add the quotes there then. [[User_talk:Hikaru89|''' Hikaru']][[User_talk:Hikaru89|'Talk''' ]] Hi Yuri-chan, Uhm...about the HayaYuu page in the Quotes tab, we are only allowed to add quotes from the manga! We are not allowed to add quotes from the filler episode! MichiyoChiba (talk) 05:36, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Yuri-san. I apologize for my mistake in advance. I had to remove the quotes tab on the HayaYuu page, since another user pointed out that the quote section is reserved for canon quotes from the manga as it's written in the Manual of Style. I actually didn't know if the pairing appeared in the manga or not. I'm very sorry. If you believe unofficial quotes should be allowed in the articles, please leave that suggestion at the forums so we can discuss. And if the community agrees with it, I'll bringthe quotes tab and your edition back. Again sorry for the mistake. [[User_talk:Hikaru89|''' Hikaru']][[User_talk:Hikaru89|'Talk''' ]] Checking Hi! I saw you editing the grammars and spellings mistakes in some pairing pages! So can you check my edit in the SasuNaru page too(if it is okay)? My English is not very good! I am the only editor in that page and there is no SasuNaru fans here except me! MichiyoChiba (talk) 13:53, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ShikaTema Profile Pic Most likely, I'm going to pick one from the galleries^^ No, there won't be any polls. Do you have a picture you want to suggest as the profile picture? ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 03:27, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, such a cute picture^^ I saw it in the galleries, lol. Here's the image I picked, I hope you don't mind[ x ] If you want a change, just message me back and I'll happily do it ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 04:14, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Yes im the one who added that evidence,and i also mentioned it in the narusaku article,it happened right after sasuke left,during chapters 170-190 but im not sure,therefore dont worry about it,im gonna source it,so dont edit that evidence.im just very busy lately,that i havent been able not even to source the ns galery,cause im not in my town,and im talking from the phone right now.ill source it tomorow or maybe later this day.natalieuchiha(Natalieuciha (talk) 06:59, June 1, 2014 (UTC)) User Information Template -Gasp- How did you add that template to your account? It's so lovely~ If you don't mind, would you be able to teach me? Thank you ^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 02:49, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Macrons Macrons? I've seen them before, but I've always wondered on how to use them and no, I don't have the knowledge on how to make them appear on visual nor source. If you could, please inform me more about them. Thank you Yuri Bara ~SasuSakuKAWAIITalkpage I agree that we don't 'have' to use it, but it's more preferably that we however do. The templates are fine and they are possible to delete, but I just left them there for future uses. Reason You Can't Find the Translated Version for the Spin Off Manga I saw your edit in the ObiRin/Galleries page! The reason we can't find the translated version(except the Chinese translation) is because the English version is not out yet! By the way, the pictures you add in that page was actually the Chinese translation not the original version (raw/Japanese) :) That all! Just to let you know MichiyoChiba (talk) 09:58, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh my goodness, I am so sorry xD. Please forgive me, I probably wasn't watching. And yes, feel free to restore it ^^'' ~SasuSakuKAWAIITalkpage Image Linking Guide Thanks Yuri-san! No it's fine. I'm gonna put it on the Local Policies page. Thanks ^^ [[User_talk:Hikaru89|''' Hikaru']][[User_talk:Hikaru89|'Talk''' ]] Reply: Pairing Galleries Hi Yuri, it's ok if you are not sure what covers or pictures to add because I used to get confused about the galleries and add the pictures that are not allowed in there before. :P I actually like your idea about adding the Kenji Taira's Art section. After seeing it, I was like, "Why I didn't thought about that before. Lol!". Then, I add it in the SasuSaku page too. About the Rock Lee Spin Off cover, I think it is not allowed in the HinaTen page and NejiHina page but I think it is allowed in the GuyLee page because GuyLee can be seen having an eye contact in that cover. But I am not really sure whether the cover is allowed or not in the GuyLee page so I think I will let the admins to handle it. And as for Volume 9 that you add in the NejiHina page, I think it is allowed because eventhough Naruto is in the background, Neji and Hinata can still be seen having an eye contact there. But I am not sure myself so I think I will let the admins to handle it. As for Volume 28, I think I will remove it since that cover didn't shown to have any kind of tension between any pairing. That's all! :) P.S. I will remove the cover in HinaTen, NejiHina, NaruSaku and KakaNaru after watching Final Fantasy VII. I know is an old movie aqnd an old game but after watching the trailer for the latest Final Fantasy game; Final Fantasy XV, it make me wanna rewatch all the Final Fantasy movies. Man, I can't wait for Final Fantasy XV game to release. The sooner the game release, the sooner the movie will release. I think I feel in love with Noctis Lucis Caelum. Man, why does he look like Sasuke. >///< Removing done. I also add some cover in the NaruSaku page and NaruSasu page. But there are some covers I am not sure whether is allowed or not too so, again, I asked admin SasuSakuKAWAII. Naruto addres Hinata as "Hinata-chan"? Can I know what chapter or episode Naruto call Hinata, "Hinata-chan"? I want to read/watch it because I don't remember. Thank you thankl you for your advice Hinata 910 (talk) 14:16, November 23, 2014 (UTC)hinata910 SasuTema page (Video Games section) Hi, I just wanna tell you that I have undo your edits in the SasuTema page. I understand that you said it is speculation because I can't find a gif image for the game. In the game, Temari gesture/posture shown excited as she talks to Sasuke. (just like the time in manga/anime when Sasuke ask for Gaara's name, Temari thought Sasuke is talking to her so she says "Who me" to Sasuke). Besides Sasuke, if the players plays Temari against Neji or Itachi, Temari will say something showing that she likes them. *"He...cute" (To Neji) *My friend did not use her fighting Itachi so I don't know what she says. But I found the info that she did says something to Itachi that hints she likes him. (I will search forthis info more :) ) please can you help with instructions to earn a badge the directions are confuseing that help me with the badge thing was from me Hinata 910 (talk) 21:40, November 26, 2014 (UTC)Hinata910 Am very sorry i idn't know the rules am new to this. Hinata 910 (talk) 05:43, November 29, 2014 (UTC)hinata910 hi how are u jatyrin no I just saw the Naruto I love that show ok cool--Jsuperman123 20:21, December 18, 2014 (UTC)jatyrin hey start a chat More Categories: Reply Sure! I think it's a wonderful idea! ~SSK Talkpage 04:30, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Background: Reply Hi Yuri! We did have a background but it was accidentally removed when we were removing/cleaning up the fanarts from the wiki. ^^' ~SSK Talkpage 19:18, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello Yuri! SSK here:) I just wanted to shoot out a message but if you spot any troll edits on here, I'd like for you to inform me about it on my talk page and/or my tumblr account so we can get rid of the issue as soon and as quickly as possible. Thank you!:) P.S. My email hasn't been cooperating with me lately and this wiki system seems to only frustrate the issue even more. So if you've sent me an email any time in the past, I have to apologize ^^' ~SSK Talkpage 01:41, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Duplicated/Edited Photos: Thank you Yuri!! I'll check them out right away! :) ~SSK Talkpage 23:24, June 6, 2016 (UTC)